The standard process presently employed in the manufacture of windows used by the building trade, home construction, and the like, is to provide a peripheral wooden frame, attach a wooden sash within this frame, position one or more panes of glass onto this sash, fix the individual glass panes to the sash via a plurality of triangular metal points inserted into the sash while abutting spaced peripheral areas of the individual glass, and applying putty or other glazing compound around the peripheral edge of the individual glass panes to seal the panes to the frame and sash. This is a time consuming process and requires considerable skill by the workmen to obtain consistent and reliable results. Further, after installation of the windows in a building they must be painted to obtain the desired decor. Accordingly, there is a definite need in the art for improved window unit construction and the process for obtaining such construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved window construction wherein the use of putty or glazing and painting is eliminated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window construction process that can be accomplished by semi-skilled workmen.
A further object of the present invention is an improved multi-pane window unit.
Another object of the present invention is a novel process for constructing window units.
A further object of the present invention is a novel process of replacing individual broken panes in a multi-pane window unit.